Love Chronicles
by xShiroi-chan
Summary: A series of drabbles and short Oneshots that I randomly think of. Contains mostly 1827. :D Will have some other pairings later.
1. AN

**A/N:**

Shiroi: Heyyo guys! I'm starting a OneShot collection because sometimes there are just TOO much plot bunnies in my mind, most of them cannot be developed well enough for me to make a real story or oneshot, so I'm just gonna dump them all in here :D

Most of this story will contain 1827, maybe a few other pairings here and there. This collection is for me to pass off time in class, take time off my fics and just doodle or whatsoever. So Shana probably wouldn't be here most of the time.

The ratings will also vary of course. It will be put as K first, if there is an M (or higher) rated one for whatever reasons, the rating will change. :D

I will specify the rating beforehand at the A/N of each oneshot. Don't worry people :D

Right, I'm going to type the disclaimer **ONCE **and it is for the **WHOLE** collection!

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn! It is © Amano Akira-sama. **

Right, so please enjoy! I'm also writing this for fun, so do expect errors sometimes, as I'm too bored to open my eyes in class. (Especially History, gahh)


	2. Aishiteru 愛してる

Aishiteru  
愛してる

Shiroi: So I wanted to write something before I go to bed, I'm DEADBEAT TIRED and I haven't finish my art assignment, oh well, it can wait, I'll do it in school tomorrow…

This oneshot is rated K for fluffiness and OOC-Kyouya, then again, a sweet Kyouya is ALWAYS cute! :D

In this story, Tsuna is in his 3rd year of Junior High, just a year to graduating! XD

Enjoy!

* * *

"Sawada Tsunayoshi of class 3-A, please report to the Reception Room immediately, that is all." A cool and composed voice announced through the speakers, and 16-year-old Tsuna almost jumped up of joy. They were having maths lesson, the worse nightmare of his life. Sure Yamamoto maybe bad at maths too, but the teacher still tend to pick on him.

Though, hearing his lover and guardian's voice always made it better.

Before the teacher could respond, a strand of whispers broke out, and everyone, other than Gokudera (who was cursing), Yamamoto (who was grinning), Kyoko and Hana (they were smiling) who knew the truth, were looking at Tsuna with sympathy.

Tsuna wondered why, before he was reminded that 2 years ago, if the same thing happened, he would be worried and scared instead of happy.

After all, Hibari Kyouya is still the ruler of Namimori.

"Sawada, you better be quick." The teacher ushered Tsuna out, who wanted to suffer Hibari Kyouya's wrath anyways?

Tsuna nodded and bowed, before dashing towards his destination.

When he reached the reception room, he knocked and opened the door, to find Kyouya sitting on the black couch, smiling slightly at him. Hibird was no where to be seen, so Tsuna assumed that it went somewhere.

"Kyouya!" Tsuna grinned and his cloud guardian smirked, "you're 30 seconds tardy, Tsunayoshi." At this, he got a pout from the Vongola Decimo.

"Oh well, nevermind, come here, Tsunayoshi." Tsuna nodded and gave his lover a hug before settling in his embrace. He heard Kyouya yawn.

"You called me here to be your pillow didn't you?" Tsuna smiled, and Kyouya nodded, "at least you got to skip maths." At this, the Decimo snorted, "right Kyouya, and your needs come first ne?"

"It always does." The other replied without opening his eyes.

Tsuna smiled, "you sound tired, why don't you sleep?"

Kyouya nodded, "Oyasumi, Tsunayoshi."

"Oyasumi nasai, Kyouya."

"Aishiteru."

"I love you too."

Tsuna didn't receive a reply to that.

* * *

OMG, I think it was so cute! :D –yawns- I'm sleepy too… Good night people! :D

Remember to review! –hearts-


	3. You of Ten Years Later　十年後の君

You of Ten Years Later  
十年後の君

Shiroi: Actually this chapter was going to be a lemon, but I decided against it and decided to post the lemon when I'm actually done as another OneShot.

Summary: Tsuna reflects on the TYL!Kyouya and found himself coming to his senses.

Shiroi: This story is a side story to Opposite Attracts! (Remember Tsuna said that 'Lal said that he was moaning the older boy's name in his sleep'? Yep, around that time.)

This story is rated K… I think… There will be a little pedophile since it's TYL!Hibari with Tsuna…

Well, enjoy!

* * *

Tsuna sighed, his body ached from the older Hibari's training, seriously… That person was even more Spartan than Lal or Reborn… And he used to think Reborn was Spartan before Lal came, and he used to think that Lal was Spartan before his cloud guardian came.

When he first saw the older Hibari, he was relieved, he knew that the S.O.S didn't come from Hibari-san from the start, and there he was, smiling at him.

"What took you so long, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Tsuna blushed, so he no longer called him a herbivore? But he still used full names though… Still, it was an improvement…

Though… He loved the way his name rolled off the older's lips. It was as if he's been saying it for a long time.

"What are you doing here, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Tsuna looked up and smiled, "Hibari-san…" Hibari frowned, "aren't you going to eat your dinner? I've heard from Reborn that Sasagawa Kyoko has been feeding you guys well." Was that jealousy in his voice?

"Yup,"I nodded, "Kyoko-chan and Haru are both very sweet," Hibari frowned when he said that, and Tsuna frowned slightly, "is there a problem, Hibari-san?" the older shook his head, "nothing, Tsunayoshi." The older man brought Tsuna's chin up to face him, "Hibari-san?" Tsuna questioned curiously. The cloud guardian smiled, "Tsunayoshi." Tsuna blushed, did he just…

He lost all his ability to think when he felt the older cloud guardian's lips on him.

Tsuna moaned and opened his mouth, it just felt… right to do so.

When Hibari pulled away, Tsuna blushed, "Hibari-san?" the older smiled and placed another chaste kiss on his head.

"You should go, Tsunayoshi, Sasagawa is probably worried by now, see you tomorrow."

"Okay… see you…" Tsuna muttered, slightly dizzy from the kiss, who've expect that Hibari was such a good kisser?

The next morning, he learnt a fact from Kusakabe…

His Ten Years Later counterpart is Hibari's fiancée.

And when he heard that, he fainted.

Of course, that caused him to completely missed Hibari's training.

Needless to say, he was sad.

* * *

Shiroi: Wow, that was cute, no plot, but cute. It was spun out in a hurry, since I want to sleep~~ Maybe read some more lemons, but not write them, I'm too tired already… Good night! Love ya guys and REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW!!


	4. You of Ten Years Before　十年前の君

You of Ten Years Before  
十年前の君

Shiroi: Right, this is the companion fic to You of Ten Years Later, likewise, this story is told from TYL!Kyouya, and it's his story about the younger Tsuna, compared to his TYL! Counterpart.

Summary: You may not be him I know currently, but you're still him, and that's all I need, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Shiroi: Hmm, right, this will also be pedophile since it's TYL!HibarixTsuna. -.-''' XD

Rating: T for cursing… OOC-ness :D (Am I too safe? XD)

Enjoy!

* * *

_-Flashback; TYL! Hibari's POV-_

"_Kyou-san!" Kusakabe dashed into my office, and I glared at him for charging in without my permission, but his panicked look stopped me from reprimanding him, "yes, Tetsu?" he frowned, "Kyou-san… We've just received news from Vongola Headquarters." My heart skipped a beat; did Irie and Tsunayoshi start their plan already? _

"_What happened?" I asked, trying to keep my anxiousness and nervousness from showing on my face, even though I knew what happened. _

"_Er… Kyou-san… The Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi is… dead." I closed my eyes at that, nope, not dead, just placed to rest for a very long time. _

_But still, to normal people, he is dead. And to them, it is the truth… to me, it isn't._

_Tsunayoshi…_

_-End Flashback-_

Hibari frowned at the flashback; true Irie's plan was smart, but did it have to cause Tsunayoshi's life? Or maybe in other people's point of view. He was the only one who knew the plan, but, why him?

Was it because Tsunayoshi didn't want him to be sad? Knowing that Tsuna was alive but couldn't hold him was a harder thing to do for Hibari.

Then again, if he told his Storm, Rain or Sun guardian, they've would've exploded right there and then, he himself doubt Mukuro would care, maybe the girl would, but she isn't of any use anyway, other than a vessel for Mukuro.

So the only option left was him… how ironic…

"Hibari." He heard Reborn call out for him and turned to look¸ "yes, infant?" Reborn smirked, "thinking about the older Tsuna?" Hibari didn't agree, yet he didn't reject it.

"I see… hmm, well, I would like you to do me a favour." Reborn said seriously and Hibari nodded, "I need you to train Tsuna and give him the Vongola Trial." His heart stopped, did the baby said what he think he said?!

He frowned, was the baby telling him to _kill _Tsunayoshi? "Infant, you know very well that Tsunayoshi doesn't have to power to do it now." Reborn nodded, "which is why I need you to do it, Tsuna knows how serious you are when it comes to fighting, and any battle which places his life on the line, he always wins it." What was he going to do? He didn't want Tsunayoshi to die because of him, but then again, he didn't want to send Tsunayoshi on a suicide raid.

"Fine… I'll do it… But after that you'll let me do anything I want." Reborn nodded and he bit his lips slightly, _'forgive me, Tsunayoshi.'

* * *

_

"You are…" Tsuna muttered looking at his new Home Tutor, Hibari stared coldly up at him.

"If you lose focus, you'll die," the word sounded bitter in his mouth, Tsunayoshi already died once, is it fair for him to die again? "I'll hack all of your abilities open." _'To save you,'_ Hibari continued in his mind.

He saw Tsuna glare at him, Gokudera Hayato was fuming, while worrying for his Jyuudaime, Yamamoto Takeshi was looking concerned, Lal was shocked, but Hibari didn't care about the latter 3 of them, he was only concerned for Tsunayoshi.

'_Tsuna, if you die, I'll never forgive you.'_ He sighed, then again, the killing of Tsuna ten years before by his _future_ lover was not included in Irie or the older Tsuna's agenda, killing the younger would mean killing the older.

"You did it, Jyuudaime!" he heard the Storm guardian cheer and looked up, he scowled, what was Tsunayoshi doing, didn't he know cloud attribute's ability?! Sure Tsuna didn't know, Lal did, "it's not over yet!" he heard the defect Arcobaleno exclaim.

And when his hedgehog closed around Tsunayoshi, he felt regret, why did he agree to do this again? Sighing, he walked up and faked a slightly glad look, it hurts so much to smile now, "the oxygen in there is limited, if you don't escape soon, you'll die."

"Don't fuck with me!" Gokudera shouted, glaring daggers at Hibari, "you just show up ten days later and attempts to kill Jyuudaime?!" _'No I… wasn't…'_ for the past few days, Hibari had been calming and reassuring himself that he wasn't killing Tsunayoshi, and it was for his own good, but what about Tsunayoshi?

"It's just natural that those who are weak return to the dir, even if I had a reason to kill Sawada Tsunayoshi." Those words really tasted even bitter in his mouth, _'I don't have one… Tsuna.'_

'_Quick, Tsuna, you don't have much time left.' _

* * *

Hibari sighed as he shut the door to his hideout, much to his relieve, Tsuna had escaped death. Though he himself almost killed him, and he felt guilty. But hey, he couldn't help it, Tsuna just seemed so strong in his eyes.

He sighed and rubbed his temples, he really needed to get his bloodlust under control.

"Ano… Hibari-san?" he almost jumped at that sound. Turning, he glared, "I don't remember giving you permission to enter, Sawada Tsunayoshi." The boy grimaced a little and that was when Hibari realized how much he hurt the boy.

"I just… Wanted to ask, Hibari-san, what did you mean when you kissed me?" Hibari 'hm-ed' and looked at him, "go ask Tetsu." Was all he said.

"Hii?!" he smiled, Tsuna haven't said that in a long time, "you heard me, go and ask Tetsu, and then come back here and tell me what you think." Tsuna blinked, and nodded, then walked off, Hibari smirked.

A while later, Kusakabe entered with an unconscious Tsuna, Hibari blinked, "what happened to him?" Kusakabe shrugged, "he fainted when I told him, and I think you might want to keep him for a while." Hibari nodded, "Infant did say I could do anything I want…" he smirked

* * *

Shiroi: It seem a little weird, WEIRD! HEAR ME?! Right , I don't think the party fic will be up until Sunday… I'm going shopping for Teacher's Day gifts tomorrow… So yeah… Knowing me, I'll spend the day at arcade instead. XD ; Who cares, meh!

Bye~ I'm sleepy again! LOL! And this is still weird, I think.


	5. Jealousy 妬心

Jealousy  
妬心

Shiroi: So I've decided to do another 1827 one… Since my ColoLal fic is already up. XD;

Summary: Tsuna hated her, loathed her in fact. Kyouya was his, so why was she like that every time?! Maybe he should hate Fong for looking so much like Kyouya… Our future Decimo is jealous of a… 5-year-old girl.

Rating: **T for Homicide thoughts. ** I mean it, and for a scary and obsessive, PMS-ing Tsuna. (Hey, who said that ukes can't be obsessive of their semes?)

Spoilers: Arcobaleno Trials and Normal Life Arc.

Enjoy~

* * *

Tsuna has officially snapped, that was what Gokudera Hayato thought as his Jyuudaime glared at the Chinese infant in front of him. I-Pin was drooling at that bastard with hearts in her eyes; her Pinzu Time Bomb was activated. Needless to say, well, he knew that the Decimo would be angry, but he never expected his Tenth to be this mad.

Though Tsuna was a future mafia leader and had to be like this in the future, he prayed for I-Pin's life.

Apparently he wasn't the only one who felt Tsuna's drastic change in attitude, beside him, Yamamoto frowned and Kyouya raised an eyebrow.

"I-Pin," Tsuna muttered darkly, grabbing the girl when the count down was 3, he threw her out of the window and she exploded, but Tsuna didn't really care. Instead, he walked towards where his three guardians were standing, grabbed Kyouya by the collar and stomped away, Gokudera gulped, and didn't follow his Tenth.

* * *

"Tsunayoshi." He heard Hibari call out but didn't stop, argh, he hated her… loathed her in fact. So at the beginning when he did not like Hibari-san yet, he thought she only reacted to him like that because he looked like her master, and when she saw her master she would do the same…

Boy, was he wrong.

When Fong came to give Tsuna the Trial, I-Pin didn't explode, she even went up against him! Though he was thankful for that, she still exploded when she saw Hibari, like the time in the hospital, and like the time during the snowball fight, and like the time during the summer festival. (1)

Not like the younger Hibari knew of his feelings back then, but he was still angry.

" – yoshi…" Hibari's voice said and Tsuna continued to ignore him. Hibari gritted his teeth and yanked his lover towards him. "Tsunayoshi!"

"What!" Hibari was taken a back just how pissed off Tsuna was, "Calm down…" Hibari assured and Tsuna broke into tears.

"Uwannn! Kyouya!" Tsuna began crying and Hibari sighed, his lover was such an over sensitive woman sometimes, having mood-swings.

"Tsunayoshi…" Hibari sighed, and opened the door to the Reception room, Tsuna continued to sob and Hibari placed him on the couch, pulling back, he looked at the boy.

"Hi" Tsuna hic-cupped and continued, "Hibari-san…" the prefect smiled slightly at they boy's crying face, he didn't mean that he liked seeing Tsuna crying, but the way Tsuna was acting, he means that he was jealous.

"You know, Tsunayoshi, I never took you for the type to be easily jealous." Hibari muttered, and Tsuna sighed, "I know… Hibari-san…" he began to cry again. "Stop, Tsunayoshi, just… take a nap with me?" he came up with the best thing he could (2) and Tsuna grinned, "okay…" he laid down slightly on Hibari's chest, and hummed in satisfaction when the prefect ran his hand over his brown hair.

* * *

1. That only happened in the anime, it never happened in the manga, I was so pissed when I saw it in the anime. Argh.

2. Tsuna is the ultimate uke and well~ Who can resist him really? So when he's crying, even Hibari can't do anything about it. XD

Shiroi: Argh, this is even suckier, I know I'm supposed to sleep, but I realized I'm almost done with this anyway… so I finished it up~.

Night Night!

P.S. Please correct me if my title is wrong, because I know it's supposed to be written like that for 'Jealousy'. XD


	6. Oozora to Kumo 大空と雲

Oozora to Kumo  
大空と雲

Shiroi: Argh, I wanted to post 'Meri Kuri' before I posted this, but it's becoming long~ and I can't finish it in time… Plus school just started today and I was very busy during the holidays… Project, Practice papers, MORE HOMEWORK AND ONLINE LEARNING!! ^(*&$!#^ I hate school…

Summary: Tsuna thinks about his relationship with his cloud guardian and also, the relation between the Sky and the Cloud.

Spoilers: None, I think.

Timeline: 5 years into the future after they returned from TYL!

Note: I think I know Nuts is spelled as 'Natsu' 夏 (I don't get it, why did Tsuna name his Box Weapon 'Summer'? Or is it they translated the manga wrongly? XD) , but Nuts is cuter :D If you don't know who (or what) Nuts is (incase you just watch the anime), it's Tsuna's cute box weapon! :D (Way~ Cuter than Xanxus' Liger. -.-''', as cute as Kyouya's hedgehog! x3)

Rated: T for cursing

Enjoy!~

_Italics_ - Flashback

* * *

"Tenth, here are the newest documents from the CEDEF and the plans for the newest boxes from Verde." Gokudera said, placing the large pile of work on Tsuna's desk, the 20-year old boss sighed, "Well, so much for a stress free day." The standing one groaned and continued, "And Reborn-san beat up Skull again." Tsuna chuckled, "Oh well, not like they ever got along anyway." Gokudera shrugged, "By the way Jyuudaime, that bastard has been MIA for a while now…" Tsuna smiled in amusement, "Gokudera-kun… for the last time, Kyouya is the – "

"Kokou no Ukigumo (1), yes I know, I know… but isn't he a little over?" Tsuna sighed, knowing that there was no way to stop his Storm Guardian from bad mouthing his Cloud Guardian slash lover. The Decimo shook his head and spoke, "Gokudera-kun… Go back to work." Gokudera stopped his rant and stared at his boss, a while later, he nodded and sighed, "yes, Jyuudaime…"

Tsuna shook his head as the door closed, he wondered why his 'right-hand man' was so pesky about his lover, sure Kyouya was a little over at times, but they all got used to it, so why couldn't Gokudera do so?

He looked out of his windows and saw white, fluffy clouds covering the sky; it looks like their protecting it. Tsuna smiled, it's exactly like Kyouya.

"_So no-good Tsuna, now you're with Hibari Kyouya huh?" The delinquents asked as they approached Tsuna, he recognized them as the people Kyouya beat up 3 days ago. The Vongola Decimo looked around frantically, damn it, even as a senior he still got bullied, where the hell was Reborn when you need him?! Then again, if Reborn was there, it would be worse._

_Nuts shook violently, jerking the orange box slightly. Tsuna mentally prayed that they didn't see that. _

"_Hm, what's that? A toy?" Tsuna cursed, they saw Nuts alright. Damn it. _

_He panicked even more when they reached out to take Nuts, Tsuna cursed again and reached for his Dying Will Pills, as much as he didn't want to do it, he had to. _

"_Touch him and you die." A cold voice rang out, Tsuna jumped and dropped his Dying Will Pills, smiling, he shouted, "Kyouya!" Hibari smiled slightly, eyed the pills on the floor and then frowned, "Why aren't you fighting back?" the Decimo blushed, "it doesn't seem right to do so."_

"_Hm, but that infant seems to like you doing so." _

"_Hey, Reborn is a hitman! A hitman, Kyouya, and I am not a hitman!" Tsuna blushed harder and Kyouya's smirk turned wider, "is that so? Your box weapon doesn't seem to be agreeing with you." Tsuna frowned and glared down at his box weapon, he then unchained it off his belt and held it up, "Nuts… Don't do that…" _

"_Also, you'll be our boss soon in like, hmm… a year or so?" Tsuna frowned; his graduation was in 3 months time, and then it would be training for boss again in Italy. "Damn it… Why must I become the Decimo that early?! Then again, I don't want to study again…" Hibari rolled his eyes and stared at the delinquents, "So, you disturbed Tsunayoshi, I'll bite you to death." He hissed and Tsuna saw his Cloud Ring engulfed in flames, "Eh!! Kyouya wait!!" Tsuna could see that the delinquents were scared out of their wits._

"_Kyouya! Stop, damn it!" the cloud guardian looked over him with an annoyed look. "Kyouya… Could you please stop scaring them with the ring?" the future boss sighed and the cloud guardian, very reluctantly stopped the flames, "thank you." The Tenth Vongola boss heaved a sigh of relieve, but 'hii-ed' when Kyouya continued beating them up. Tsuna sweat dropped as he looked at the injured students then back to his cloud guardian. _

_That's Hibari Kyouya for you._

At that, the current Decimo smiled, he really have to thank Kyouya for being there for him everytime. Even if he was overseas, Tsuna still knew, that his cloud guardian was always with him.

Why?

It's simple actually.

Because no matter where or what, the Clouds are always with the Sky, it never leaves the Sky's side, whether rain, or shine.

The door opened, and Tsuna turned around. He smiled at who entered.

"Welcome home, Kyouya."

* * *

1. Kokou no Ukigumo - 孤高の浮雲 – Alone, tall, fleeting clouds.

Shiroi: Ugh, I absolutely fail, this was supposed to be done 2 days ago!! ARGH! STUPID SCHOOL! And if you guys liked my 'Kiss the Rain', I'm doing the fanart of it and some others, they will be uploaded together. It will be uploaded latest by end of this month. I will give you guys the link don't worry, if I don't… Erm… Go look at my profile for my DeviantART account (: . NOT NOW! XD


	7. ONEWORD Gun

**[ONEWORD] Gun**

Shiroi: So I got this prompt from OneWord (dot) com, though I didn't submit it. LOL!

Pairings: 1827, mentions of X27 and XS.

Same disclaimers and stuff apply. :D. No boy on boy for this one. (Oh I must be losing my touch.)

Rating: T for cursing. (Hibari and Squalo, language! XD)

* * *

Tsuna eyed the gun (Xanxus') in Hibari's hand.

"What's that for?" The Cloud Guardian shrugged.

"Just a precaution; if Monkey King comes after you again."

"Oh." He didn't even want to know how he got that from the assassin.

* * *

_Yes, that's it. The END! (What do you expect? I can only write for 60 seconds. -.-')_

_BUT, since I'm such a good authoress, I shall write a little more. XD_

* * *

Hibari twitched, glaring at the Varia headquarters; Tsunayoshi had sent him on a mission with Xanxus (whom he dubbed Monkey King), yet the bastard was nowhere to be found?! He knew said bastard was lusting after his lover, he knew said bastard attempted to kill his lover, he attempted to overlook both as he knew Tsuna was strong enough to protect himself. Not like Reborn would let him near Tsunayoshi unless something bad happened with the Vongola itself anyway.

But said bastard stood him up! What's more Xanxus knew he had a mission with Hibari.

Eying the Varia staff, he asked, "where is Monkey King?" Mukuro's student, Fran, stepped out and answered.

"If you're looking for Boss, he went to look for Decimo-sama a while ago." (I don't know how Fran call Tsuna, shuddup!)

"Shut it un-cute kouhai!" the male didn't show any reaction when Belphegor's knifes embedded into him.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIII!" He tried hard to not wince at the Rain's loud declaration at this. "HE WENT TO FIND WHO?" Then Squalo's face turned serious, Hibari can't help to find it a little amusing. It was weird seeing the swordsman so serious (not angry, just pure emo, if you could say that.)

The white-haired man went into a room to look for something, and when he came out, Hibari found something being pressed into his hands.

"VOOOOIIII! Listen up brat, if you want that ungrateful bastard to stop bothering the other brat, use this. He cherishes this more that that brat." Cold grey eyes glanced at the gun, it was Xanxus'. So why does Squalo have it?

"He forgot it." The cloud guardian couldn't stop smirking at this point, now it would be better if Squalo stopped calling both he and Tsuna 'brats', but that was okay.

So he accepted the gun and went back to the Vongola headquarters, thinking about revenge on Xanxus, then jumping Tsuna.

* * *

Okay so I'm just gonna end it here, I have no idea how to carry on. (Dots! ; ;) Also, let it be note that this will be my only ONEWORD post here, because they are usually too short to be posted on FF(dot)net, so I'll usually post them onto my LJ. x3

And, the second part wasn't in my agenda, it just came out like that. XP

I've read the previous 2 chapters. NUUUU! UNI!!! (Damnz you, Byakuran!) But Tsuna won anyway . (heart heart), DECIMO-SAMA! (get's tonfa-d by Hibari)

Bye! (And hope that my updates for next part of TYL! Verse will be on time. Stupid school~) I'm also into Yuugiou again lately, more distractions. T_T


End file.
